universaldragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Shu
This article is about Emperor Pilaf's minion. For Gohan's tutor, see Mr. Shu. |Race=Animal Type Earthling[http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz04.php?m=02&id=race#link Daizenshuu 4, 1995] (Shiba Inu dog) |Gender=Male |Address=Pilaf's Castle |Allegiance=Pilaf Gang |FamConnect= Emperor Pilaf (boss) Mai (comrade) }} Shu (シュー) is an anthropomorphic dog (Shiba Inu) and Emperor Pilaf's ninja lackey. He and Mai usually work together to carry out the work of their short-tempered boss. Overview Like anything involving Emperor Pilaf, Shu acts almost entirely as comic relief. He was originally known as Soba in the manga, but was renamed to match the anime name given after Akira Toriyama forgot he had named him previously. He usually has Mai as a foil to his comic personality, where Mai is always in a serious attitude and usually armed with Conventional Weaponry. Biography Dragon Ball Emperor Pilaf Saga Shu assisted Emperor Pilaf in collecting the Dragon Balls along with Mai. When a spy tracker spotted a glow in Skull Valley, Shu and Mai came there only to see it was nothing but a bunch of Wolves. Shu and Mai were able to get away, but Goku kicked down their plane causing them to crash. When they finally got back to Pilaf's Castle they were forced on another mission to get a dragon ball from Master Roshi. When they got there, Roshi already gave it to "a pretty girl on the beach" (Bulma). Roshi pushed their submarine into the ocean but put a hole causing them to sink to the bottom. Later during Goku and Bulma's time in the Diablo Desert, Shu and Mai attempted to blow up Oolong's House-Wagon to obtain the balls but end up failing when Shu gets the bomb stuck to his paw. When he manages to reset the bomb and get it on their house wagon Yamcha blows it up. Not knowing that Goku, Bulma and Oolong were gone, they both enter seconds before the bomb was set to go off and explodes with them in it. When they both get back Pilaf tortures them by electrocuting them for their failure. When Goku and the others are on their way to Pilaf's castle with six of the Dragon Balls, Shu attacks them in a Pilaf Machine and takes the Dragon Balls. Missing the ball Goku was carrying, they gassed the room they were in to get the last Dragon Ball. Pilaf summons Shenron with the intention on ruling the world, but Oolong interrupts and wishes for a pair of panties. Shu, using his sword and Mai, using her machine gun, are sent to go after Oolong and the others. After capturing all of them, they places the gang in a special cell Pilaf designed to fry them when the sun rises. That night, Goku transforms into a Giant Ape from the full moon, and smashed Pilaf's castle to rubble. Being in bed at the time, Shu had to escape with Mai and Pilaf in a plane, but Goku grabs a tower and throws it at the plane, causing them to crash. After Pilaf seeing the destruction of his castle, he gives Mai and Shu guns, and orders them to kill the rest of them, but when Shu see's Pilaf running in the opposite direction, he follows him along with Mai. Red Ribbon Army Saga A year later, Pilaf begins his search for the Dragon Balls again. Shu disguises himself as Goku to get one of the Dragon Balls. The Dragon Ball was in a pterodactyl that the Ox-King killed for the feast at "Goku's wedding". While at the banquet they get the Dragon Ball but the Red Ribbon Army attacks the Ox-King's village. They escape back to Pilaf's Flying Fortress only to still be followed by Colonel Silver's troops. When they reach the desert, the fortress got shot down by a massive wave of the Red Ribbon Army's planes. They escape the flying fortress before it explodes but are surrounded by soldiers at the bottom and forced to give up the dragon ball. Fortuneteller Baba Saga After Goku defeated the Red Ribbon Army, Pilaf had one of the Dragon Balls and put it in a Dragon Radar-proof box, causing it to not be tracked on any radar. While they were in a car on the City Street, Goku spotted them and demanded the Dragon Ball. Pilaf, Shu and Mai brought out their Pilaf Machines and challenged Goku. Goku was able to damage Mai's machine making her jump on top of Shu's and run away. Goku then caught up and punched a missile back at them causing there machines to break and give up the Dragon Ball. Shu has to also give Goku his clothes too since they destroyed his Turtle School uniform. King Piccolo Saga In the King Piccolo Saga, Shu, Emperor Pilaf, and Mai help King Piccolo acquire the Dragon Balls, only to later be thrown off their own ship by Piccolo the demon king. They survive the fall through the power of slapstick and decide to choose their allies more carefully next time. Piccolo Jr. Saga Shu appears at the end of the Piccolo Jr. Saga, when Pilaf and his gang attack Goku and Chi-Chi in Mount Kiwi's volcano, and later on Mount Frappe. ''Mystical Adventure'' At the beginning of the movie Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure, Shu is seen working on a Global Dragon Radar with Pilaf and Mai for General Tao and Master Shen. When the Pilaf Gang asks for payment, Tao betrays them (perhaps even killing them). Dragon Ball Z Shu is not seen nor heard of throughout Dragon Ball Z, minus a quick flashback by Bulma in a filler episode of the Namek Saga, as well as being seen briefly during the ending credits of Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. Shu also has an appearance in a picture stint on a card game in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga On the first episode of Dragon Ball GT, an aged Shu is shown along with an aged Mai and an aged Emperor Pilaf on top of Kami's Lookout, getting ready to summon Ultimate Shenron with the Black Star Dragon Balls. When they are trying to summon him, she states that every time they come close to their goal, something always gets in the way, so she would like to hurry up before something happens. After they summon Shenron with the Black Star Dragon Balls, Goku sees the light from them, and he goes around the corner to see what it is. Emperor Pilaf says that he looks familiar, and they figure out that it is Goku, only all grown up. Pilaf says that he wishes Goku were a kid again so that he could really teach him a lesson, not knowing that Ultimate Shenron was listening. Ultimate Shenron says his catch phrase "It shall be done", and his eyes glow, and Goku's body turns back into a kid. Baby Saga Later in the episode, "Piccolo's Decision", he makes a cameo with Mai and Pilaf as they are saved and teleported to New Planet Plant by Super Saiyan 4 Goku before the Earth's explosion. Techniques and arsenal *'Ninja Star' – Shu throws ninja stars to injure his opponent. He can also spread those stars on the floor. Used in Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo (one kunai at a time) and Dragon Ball: Origins (two stars at a time). *'Sword Slash' – Shu holds his sword in hand and slashes his opponent several times. Used in Dragon Ball: Origins. *'Shu Machine': :*'Electric Waves' – Shu's Pilaf Machine can shoot pink Energy Waves that look like bolts of electricity from its hands. In Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, those attacks are yellow instead of pink. :*'Flamethrower' – Shu's Pilaf Machine can throw flames from its "tail". :*'Launch Missiles!' – Shu's Pilaf Machine can release a powerful missile. Shu first used it in Diablo Desert to attack Goku and his friends, destroying Ox-King's hovercar. He later used this against Goku on the City Street, but the missile was caught and thrown back at him and Pilaf, destroying his and Pilaf's machines. Shu also used the "Launch Missiles!" on Mount Frappe near the end of Dragon Ball, and on Kami's Lookout in Dragon Ball GT. It is the Fused Pilaf Machine's Ultimate Blast in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series: Pilaf yells "launch missiles now!" and Shu's Pilaf Machine unit releases a powerful missile that takes away a huge percentage of damage. :*'Arm Extension' – The ability to elongate arms. Used by Shu's machine while on Mount Frappe. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo'' (Enemy) *''Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu'' *''Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden'' (Boss in Pilaf Machine) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' (Boss as part of the combined Pilaf Machine) *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' (Opening cinematic only) *''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure'' (Boss and Playable character in Pilaf Machine) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' (Playable character as part of the combined Pilaf Machine) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' (Playable character as part of the combined Pilaf Machine) *''Dragon Ball: Origins'' (Boss) *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' (Boss in Pilaf Machine) *''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo'' (Boss in Pilaf Machine) *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' (Boss in Pilaf Machine) *''Dragon Ball Online'' Live action movie Shu appears in the Dragon Ball 1990 Korean film, Dragon Ball: Ssawora Son Goku, Igyeora Son Goku, as a ninja with dog features rather than a full dog. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Tesshō Genda *Ocean Group Dub: Doug Parker *FUNimation Dub: Chris Cason (Series DB and DBGT); Justin Cook (Mystical Adventure) *Blue Water Dub: Jonathan Love *Brazilian Dub: Fadhu Costa *Latin American Dub: Ricardo Hill Trivia *The combination of Shu and Mai's names form a food pun when put together to make the word "shumai" (a Chinese dumpling), whereas the name Soba in the manga and Mai's name creates another food pun of "Soba-mai", a grain similar to rice (most likely coincide with their leader's name stemming from "Rice Pilaf"). *The Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game lists Shu as Human. *Shu makes a cameo in the movie Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: N-cha! Love Comes From Penguin Village where he is in a crowd with Mai, Emperor Pilaf, Launch, Oolong, King Nikochan and his servant, Pink and Cobalt Blue. Gallery References